fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonas L.A. Disobeying Kevin
Jonas LA: Disobeying Kevin By patrickmgaddis@gmail.com ' ' Chapter 1 ' ' ' Kevin lying on his back in the pool of his rented 'L. A.' home. He was trying to relax. But, he just couldn't. You see, Joe was playing loud music in his room, which made it hard to relax. Kevin finally got out of the pool, and ran up to Joe’s room, and turned the stereo off.' ' ' ' “Why did you do that?” Joe asked.' ' ' ' “It was too loud!” Kevin screamed.' ' ' ' “Are you mad?” Joe asked.' ' ' ' “Yes!” Kevin screamed. “You are grounded!”' ' ' ' “Why?” Joe asked.' ' ' ' “For breaking my relaxation, the fact that it reminds you that I’m in charge, and because I love making your life miserable!” Kevin screamed. ' ' ' ' Joe threw a glass at Kevin, but Kevin caught it. ' ' ' ' “I changed my mind,” Kevin said, “You’re not grounded.”' ' ' ' “Thanks for reconsidering,” Joe replied.' ' ' ' “You’re really grounded!” Kevin screamed.' ' ' ' “What do you mean?” Joe asked.' ' ' ' “You must stay in the house today, and not come out until tomorrow!” Kevin screamed.' ' ' ' “But I have work today!” Joe screamed.' ' ' ' “I said don’t leave the house!” Kevin screamed.' ' ' ' Joe picked up his cell phone, and dialed Mona’s number.' ' ' ' “Hello,” Mona said when she answered.' ' ' ' “This is Joe, I can’t come to work today,” Joe said.' ' ' ' “Why?!” Mona asked angrily.' ' ' ' “Kevin grounded me,” Joe replied.' ' ' ' Mona laughed, “I am blogging this.” She then hung up.' ' ' ' Joe looked at Kevin, “I hate you.”' ' ' Chapter 2 ' ' ' Later that afternoon, Nick and Macy were relaxing on the couch. Just then, Joe came in.' ' ' ' “Hello Mr. I’m Grounded,” Nick said.' ' ' ' “Kevin told you?” Joe asked.' ' ' ' “He didn’t have to,” Nick replied, “I filmed the entire thing using my secret Joe web cam.”' ' ' ' “You didn’t!” Joe screamed.' ' ' ' “He did,” Macy replied.' ' ' ' Nick then went to www.joefromjonas.com and showed him the footage. ' ' ' ' “I’m telling Kevin!” Joe screamed. ' ' ' ' “No don’t!” Nick screamed.' ' ' ' “Yeah Joe,” Macy replied. “Don’t tell Kevin. It’s not like it’s all over the news, and there is going to be a movie adaptation of it, with Justin Bieber playing you, and Cole Sprouse playing Kevin, and it will be released sometime in 2011.”' ' ' ' “You’re right Macy,” Joe replied. He then turned on the TV and the news was on.' ' ' ' “The footage of Joe from Jonas throwing a glass at his brother Kevin, and Kevin grounding him from leaving the house is all over every news in the world,” the reporter said. “There is even a movie adaptation, with Justin Bieber playing Joe, and Cole Sprouse playing Kevin, which will be released in theaters everywhere sometime in 2011.”' ' ' ' “Kevin!” Joe screamed.' ' ' Chapter 3 ' ' ' The next morning, Nick, who Kevin had grounded for four days, was sitting angrily on the couch next to Macy.' ' ' ' “It’s okay Nick,” Macy said. “Kevin only grounded you from leaving the house.”' ' ' ' “I was going to take you on a picnic,” Nick replied.' ' ' ' “We can still have a picnic inside,” Macy said.' ' ' ' “Macy,” Nick said, “I was really going to take you to see Selena Gomez in concert at the Sunshine Bowl in 'Burbank.” ' ' ' “Really?” Macy asked.' ' ' ' “Yes,” Nick replied.' ' ' ' “I’ll kill Kevin!” Macy screamed.' ' ' ' Nick kissed her, and she calmed down.' ' ' ' “Thanks,” Macy said.' ' ' ' “Don’t mention it,” Nick replied.' ' ' ' “Anyway,” Macy said, “I think we should sneak out.”' ' ' ' “That’s a possibility,” Nick replied. “Kevin is at an all day boating race, and won’t be back until seven tonight, and the concert is from twelve to one.”' ' ' ' “Wait,” Macy said, “Joe returns from the studio in ten minutes he will get you grounded more, if he catches us.”' ' ' ' “I have a plan,” Nick said. ' ' ' ' ' Chapter 4 ' ' ' ' Joe came in the front door, “Nick, I’m home!” ' ' ' “I’m in the kitchen, eating strawberry ice cream!” Nick screamed.' ' ' ' “Can I have some?!” Joe asked loudly.' ' ' ' “Yes!” Nick replied, “Come in the kitchen!”' ' ' ' Joe walked into the kitchen, and Macy jumped out and grabbed him. Nick walked over, and stuffed a sock in Joe’s mouth, tied him up, and threw him into the linen closet.' ' ' ' ' ' “Are you ready to go my love?” Nick asked Macy. ' ' ' ' “Yes,” Macy replied.' ' ' ' ' Chapter 5 ' ' ' Kevin returned home early from the boat race. He had been disqualified for starting a riot with the other competitors. He was in a very bad mood. “Nick, Joe, I could use a group hug right now!”' ' ' ' Nick and Joe did not come.' ' ' ' “Nick, Joe, where are you?!” Kevin asked angrily.' ' ' ' Just then, Kevin heard banging coming from the linen closet. This scared him very much. He finally worked up the courage to open the door. When he opened the door, he found Joe tied up.' ' ' ' After untying, and taking the sock out of Joe’s mouth, Kevin asked, “Who did this to you?”' ' ' ' “Nick!” Joe screamed.' ' ' ' “Nick!” Kevin screamed, “Get down here this instant!”' ' ' ' “He and Macy snuck out,” Joe replied.' ' ' ' “We’ll just have to wait for him,” Kevin replied.' ' ' ' Just then, Nick and Macy walked in through the front door, to see Kevin and Joe standing there.' ' ' ' “Busted!” Joe screamed.' ' ' ' “Nick, go to your room!” Kevin screamed.' ' ' ' ' Chapter 6 ' ' ' Nick was laying down on his bed, waiting for Kevin to come. Kevin came in, and slammed the door shut.' ' ' ' “You have some explaining to do!” Kevin screamed.' ' ' ' “Okay,” Nick replied, “I tied Joe up, stuffed one of my socks in his mouth, and locked him in the linen closet!”' ' ' ' “I was going to do that to him anyway,” Kevin replied. “I’m talking about sneaking out, when I specifically grounded you for four days!”' ' ' ' “I had tickets to Selena Gomez,” Nick said nervously.' ' ' ' “You mean David Henry’s co star?” Kevin asked.' ' ' ' “Yes,” Nick replied, “I even got a date set up for you two.”' ' ' ' “Thanks,” Kevin said. “You know, you really are my favorite brother.”' ' ' ' “Thanks,” Nick replied.' ' ' ' “Oh,” Kevin said, “I almost forgot. You’re grounded for sneaking out.”' ' ' ' “I know,” Nick replied.' ' ' ' “You’re still my favorite sibling,” Kevin said.' ' ' ' “Thanks,” Nick said.' ' ' Chapter 7 ' ' ' That night, as Nick was sleeping, Joe snuck in, and sprayed shaving cream on Nick’s hand. Nick woke up, and rubbed the shaving cream in his eyes.' ' ' ' “Ah!” Nick screamed.' ' ' ' “Now we’re even,” Joe replied.' ' ' ' “Give me a hug Joe,” Nick said. He got up, and ran over to hug Joe.' ' ' ' “No Nick!” Joe screamed, “I don’t want a hug! ' ' ' ' Nick chased Joe all over the house. When he finally caught him, he rubbed the shaving cream on Joe’s hair.' ' ' ' Joe and Nick began to wrestle. Not violently, playful wrestling.' ' ' ' Kevin came down, “Guys, get to bed.”' ' ' ' “Okay,” Nick said. ' ' ' ' “Let’s take this wrestling in my room,” Joe whispered.' ' ' ' Joe and Nick quietly walked into Joe’s room.' ' ' ' “Where were we?” Nick asked.' ' ' ' They both began to wrestle. And, they wrestled throughout the night, until Kevin came in a few hours later.' ' ' ' “When I said go to bed, that does not mean go wrestle in another room!” Kevin screamed.' ' ' ' “Good night Joe,” Nick said.' ' ' ' “See you in the morning Nick,” Joe said.' ' ' ' “Tomorrow,” Nick said, “you’re going down!”' ' ' ' Joe patted Nick on the head, “You too.”' ' ' The End Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story